Demons Strength
by Oni-Kaiser
Summary: A hero becomes stronger than ever thought possible, But for every great good, the is an even more sinister evil, And with this new evil on the loose, Link must once again save the land he is destined to defend, and fight his own personal battle's
1. An evil's demon

So this is the first chapter of a story I am very excited about, I got the idea randomly, but i think its good. Its.. Kinda a halo/zelda crossover, but there isn't going to be much in the way of halo in here except for a few things that I need. hope you like it

* * *

Thunder clapped through the sky as the heavy rain pelted the ground, but none of this seemed to matter to the small family who was currently being held at sword point on the vast hylian plane.

"Please. Take whatever you'd like, but leave my family alone, we've done you no harm!" pleaded an elderly man as he made an attempt at standing between the bandits and his family.

"Sorry old man, but I'm afraid its to much of a.. Liability to leave alive" The heavy set bandit seemed to choke on his words as he eyed the young fiery haired daughter.

Upon seeing the bandit eyeing his daughter the father drew a small pocket knife from his shirt and made a clumsy leap at the fat bandit, he only made it a matter of feet though, before he was knocked hard to the ground by one of the other bandits.

"That was a foolish move old man, for that, I think I'll have the pleasure of both torturing your wife, and.. well, just the pleasure of your daughter" the fat bandit chuckled hoarsely

"No, please, take my life, but leave them alone, I beg of you!" the man coughed as he tried in vain to get back on his feet.

"Oh, I intend on taking your life fool, but I am afraid that's just not enough" with that the bandit drew a rather large scimitar and moved towards the man.

In a last attempt at saving himself the man began to crawl backwards, away from both his family and the bandit, finding this amusing the fat bandit toyed with him and they both seemed to disappear into the darkness or enough so that neither of them could be seen by the conflicting group at family's caravan.

Suddenly all was quiet, then only a scream could be heard, then once again silence. Thinking the worst, the mother and daughter could only hold each other and weep as the group of bandits began to descend upon them.

That is until the fat bandit was thrown hard enough to propel him through the group of bandits and into a lone tree on the plane. And cracked the tree in half.

Staring in horror towards the darkness that the bandit's leader had just been hurled from, the bandits began to draw their weapons and shrink back away, towards the tree.

"What manner of man could have thrown him so hard as to break a tree?"

"It was no man! It Must have been a demon!" the bandits muttered a few prayers before returning to silence.

"A demon… Indeed" A dark, powerful voice said from behind the group of bandits

Upon turning around to see the source of the voice, and the demon they so feared they came face to face with a young man, 20 years of age with blonde, untamed hair, and a larger than average build.

"You shall leave this family alone, and never again bother another as long as you shall live" the young man said firmly.

"Your crazy, there's a demon out here and your worried about some family's well being? Run you fool, while you still can!" a random bandit said nervously

"This demon you speak of… Is the man you speak too…" the young man said, and locked eyes with the bandit.

"Enough of your non-sense, I don't know how you could have thrown our leader into that tree, but I am not going to give you the chance to…" his speech was cut off as he found a fist buried directly through the centre of his chest, and out his back.

As the body slumped to the ground, they young man looked at the enraged bandits and said quietly, "Unless you take up my offer now, none of you shall live to see the dawn"

The received response was that of the dozen bandits all unsheathing their weapons and circling around the young warrior.

"So be it" said the man regretfully

The bandits all charged in at the young man, but none of them landed a blow, at the last second the man leapt an easy 15 feet in the air with a mere flick of his heels, landing behind a bandit he quickly broke his neck, and leapt back again, putting some distance between himself and the bandits. Then as another flash of lightning broke the silence, the man darted forward faster than the eye could see and tore through the group of bandits, all it took was one swing at a time, a single punch or kick would kill or dismember a bandit.

Before the thunder from the starting bolt of lighting sounded, the fight was over, and the young man stood firm over the bodies of more than a dozen bandits and didn't even have the slightest signs of fatigue on his face.

"Thank you kind stranger" the old man said joyfully as he rushed over to the man and shook his hand "My name is Talon, and this is my daughter Malon, and wife Romani. We own a ranch not 2 hours journey from here and on our way home from Castle town we were ambushed by those thugs, we owe you more than could ever be repaid, But I insist you take these rupees" Talon said as he pushed a small bag of rupees towards the man. "It's not much, but it's all I have"

"Thank you sir, your very gracious, but I need no payment for my deed, I refuse your money." The young man said calmly as he turned towards the pile of corpses behind him

"your very valiant young warrior, If you refuse my rupees, then at least let it be known that you are welcome at our ranch anytime you please, my wife and daughter are excellent cooks, and we breed the best horses in all of hyrule." Talon insisted

"Thank you, perhaps our paths shall cross again… Talon" the young man spoke quietly as his eyes filled with memories of a forgotten past and he stepped into the middle of the pile of bodies.

In an instant the man slammed his fist into the ground and screamed out "Dins Fire" suddenly an eruption of flame burst forth from the warrior and incinerated all of the bodies around leaving nothing but ashes, but not harming a single blade of grass.

With that the young warrior began to walk out into the shadow before being stopped by a soft voice.

"Sir?"

The young warrior turned around and looked into the eyes of Malon as she stared at him questioningly.

"How did you do that?"

"It's called din's fire, It's a powerful spell I learnt… A long time ago" Once again the memories filled his mind and he began to walk away again.

"no sir, that was very impressive, but I mean.. The bandits, you threw one through a tree from 100 yards away, and killed the rest of them without even drawing your blade!" the young woman said inquisitively as she pointed towards the cold blue hilt of a sword that was pointing out from his shoulder.

"I… have been fighting for a long time, and… I guess they may not have been so far off from the truth when they called me… Demon." The young man then stood calmly as he locked eyes with the father.

"What's your name warrior?" talon asked carefully as he eyed the man.

"My name? I have been called many things… But you may call me Link"

"I see… You're an incredible warrior, The best I have ever seen, truly a master… I hope I have the pleasure of meeting you again Link"

"Thank you sir, I would like that very much" Then without another word, Link leapt backwards into the darkness and was gone.

R&R


	2. Duty

**so here's chapter 2. To all the people who reveiwed, I thank you, and in the next chapter most of your questions shall be answered. unfortunatly, this one may seem slightly slow, and perhaps confusing, but it'll work out. reveiw.**

* * *

The castle hyrule was regularly patrolled by guards and had at least a dozen sentries posted on various towers around the castle grounds always alert as to stop any attempts at breaking in, Thanks to the castles positioning, with its back against the Death mountain range, and its front facing the massive hylian field, the castle was virtually immune to attack, any army marching on it would be seen with plenty of time to form a primary defense. 

As link neared the castle walls he was completely alert, he found it nearly impossible to drop his guard actually, though this would be troublesome to many, a man in links position didn't mind it at all. Upon entering the castle grounds link surveyed the patrols and with as satisfied shrug made his approach to the castle.

A lone archer on one of the many nests was carefully keeping watch over the area when he spotted a dark form moving quickly down the path, without another thought he took aim and fired, his arrow soared true to its mark, and the archer, with a satisfied grin set his bow down, only to notice a few seconds later that the mysterious figure had not dropped, or even ran to cover.

As link continued up the path he suddenly turned and caught the arrow out of mid-air, and remained still, waiting for the inevitable platoon of guards to approach him.

Within moments Links thoughts were confirmed when at least 2 dozen guards came running towards him from all directions, weapons drawn and ready to strike down this intruder. Upon surrounding him the leader of the group stepped forward and in a firm commanding voice spoke "Halt, Who goes there. The castle is closed to all after sundown. Lay down on the ground with your hands on your back so we may take you into the dungeon until sunrise."

"Guard master James. It has been a long time; it is good to see you again" link spoke in a mild tone.

"Who are you, state your name at once" James replied coldly

"It is I, Link."

"Master Link? Is it really you? It has been so long. We were not expecting your return. Many have thought you dead" James beamed.

"I have been through much, but I thought it time to return home. I wish to gain passage to the castle, I am aware of the hour, but I thought you may be able to grant me passage anyways?" link replied

"Of course master link, for you; anything. You're as good as royalty here, you know that." James said respectfully.

"Thank you James" link said as he followed the guard master down the path and into the castle walls.

"The princess will be most ecstatic at your return, you may find her in the library, she has been spending many hours in their over the last few years, researching all sorts of different spells and legends, I must say she has become a powerful sorceress" James said as he pointed bowed to link.

"Please James, you have no need to bow to me, you're my friend, not my servant. And again, I thank you, your hospitality is very refreshing" link said as he left towards the library.

Even though he spent many years in its halls as a youth, link was still amazed at the size of the castle; it took him almost half an hour before he could find the library, but the sight that he beheld upon entering more than made up for the wait.

Standing in the doorway to the library link waited patiently until Zelda noticed him, upon turning away from the bookshelf she had been staring intently towards she saw link in the threshold of the library and in a startled confusion screamed at his presence. Once she realized who was standing in the doorway, she sprung forward and embraced link in a crushing hug.

"Link… Is it really you? You've been gone so long… I missed you so much" Zelda said as tears began to form in her eyes

"I tried to return as quickly as possible, but I was held up. I missed you to my love, but I am home now, and we can be together now"

"You must tell me everything, come with me" Zelda said as she took links hand and guided him to her room. Once they were in her room Zelda looked at link and again said "Please, Tell me everything, what held you up these last 3 years?"

"Not right now milady, In the morning I shall explain everything, But the hour is late, and it has been many nights since I have slept"

"I love you link… Please don't leave again"

"I love you to Zelda, hopefully I will never again have to leave you" Even as the words came out of his mouth, link was falling asleep, and embracing Zelda, the two young lovers fell asleep on the plush bed with the fire crackling in the fireplace at the end of the bed.

* * *

The next morning Zelda awoke to an empty bed, and momentarily worried that she had merely dreamt the previous night's events, it was only after noticing links equipment, minus his sword and shield that the smile returned to her face and she quickly dressed to go find her lover. 

Upon dressing, Zelda began to make her way to the breakfast table, only to hear the siren go off, signaling that the city was under attack. Quickening her pace the young princess began to run towards the conference room her father and link were surly already in.

Sure enough, upon arriving, she found her father and link discussing links arrival in the night, the threesome was soon joined by the captain of the guards, and he began to speak.

"We never had a chance to prepare your highness, the gerudo king used powerful magic and cloaked his armies approach to the city, they dropped their cloak a few moments ago, and… milord they could be at the city within half an hour… and we cannot possibly summon up the strength to defeat them with that time"

"Well then what shall we do? The gerudo are merciless, and their scum king would not have brought such a force if he would allow a truce." The king said in a calm voice, but his worry was clear to link.

"I shall go. I shall need no back up. I will take care of the army, and bring the evil king to his last breath." Link stood from his seat and spoke with confidence, "As the hero of time, It is my duty to defend us"

"Hero of time or not it is suicide! You cannot hope to defeat an entire army, AND THEN follow it by slaying the most powerful evil force this world knows!" Zelda screamed as tears began to fall from her eyes

"Have faith my love, I am… much more than I was when we last met, I am capable of this task" with that link turned to the king "milord, I am our only hope, I shall defend this city, and all the lives within it." With that, link turned and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Zelda immediately ran to the door to stop him, but when she reopened it he was already gone.

Before exiting the castle link stopped at the armory and strapped two broad swords to either hip, he saw no need in unleashing the master sword until he faced off with the evil king. Also, just before leaving the armory, he placed several common throwing knives into his tunic, and left the room.

After exiting the castle grounds, Link began to walk through the crowd of panicking citizens with a determined glare on his face, as soon as they saw him, many recognized him as the hero of time they had not seen in several years, but none the less, they all dropped to a knee and bowed to him, despite what link would tell them, a very high percentage of the country saw link as greater than royalty, many even regarded him as a religious idol, like some sort of savior. After this, link was worried he would never be able to dispel such rumors.

After stepping out onto the field of hyrule, and in the way of Ganondorf's army and the castle city Link surveyed the situation, looking over the army about 300 yards away, he could hear them erupt in laughter, link shrugged it off and notched an arrow, with expert precision let it fly, and bury into the head of one of the gerudo warriors. Upon seeing their sister die, the army screamed and charged the single warrior. Notching another arrow, link took aim and spoke softly.

"Bring it on"

R&R


	3. and then it stormed

here goes. battle scene numero 2. sorry for the delay

* * *

A storm raged in hyrule that day, a storm with steel edges. Like a savage torrent Link ripped through what was once thought the most voracious army to ever be assembled like they were defenseless children. With a common broadsword in each hand he ravaged the opposing force with lethal efficiency, every swing and movement of his razor edged appendages would render the life of another elite warrior finished, every movement had purpose, and every purpose caused another life's end. 

The city looked on in awe; the army's numbers were dropping so rapidly that it seemed impossible that another army, let alone one man could perform such acts. All along city walls, and roof tops high enough to look over the field citizens and soldiers alike were saying a prayer thanking the goddesses for sending them an incarnation of their power to protect them.

From the overlook tower on the castle princess Zelda stood next to her father as they observed the battle. The king was in shock, he had known Link many years, but the power he was displaying was godly, it was more than even the legends foretold the hero of having. The look in the princess's eyes was something completely different, she was terrified. Looking out over the battle, she couldn't help but picture the sight if Link made one false step, he'd be skewered and overwhelmed with only one mistake.

The battle continued like this for just under an hour, the gerudo were nothing but lamb's to the slaughter, and with blood lust in his eyes Link was happy to accommodate, the poor quality blades were begging to become dull under the constant assault they were pushing, but it did little to slow Link down, they would still cut through the opposition like they were made of grass. As the last warrior stood against Link she overlooked the bloody massacre all around her and did the last thing any of the townsfolk were expecting, she wept. Dropping to her knees she wept and begged Links mercy.

"Go warrior, leave and don't ever return, on these conditions I spare your life." Link said in a calm tone, bewildering the young woman that he didn't even seem to be out of breath.

"Th... Thank you…" the young woman managed to say before racing away into the open field with no hesitation.

Sensing movement behind him Link spun on his heels and extended a foot outwards catching the evil king in the chest and sending him sprawling to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Ganondorf, go home. You're no match for me any longer. You have the choice to either leave now, or die. There will be no sacred realm for you to return from." Link said as he looked down at the man scornfully

"You dare look down your nose at me boy? AT ME?" Ganondorf screamed

"I will not play your games you sniveling tyrant. Leave or die." Link said as he delivered another swift kick into Ganondorf sending him skipping across the ground a few feet away.

"If you think this is a game you brat, then lets cut out the warm-up, and give these people what they paid for!" Ganondorf laughed as his skin began to tear and a massive beast seemed to rip free from his body. "This time you don't have your little princess to help you! This time your death will signify the fall of hyrule, and the rise of my glorious empire!"

Then for the second time that day Link merely chuckled and said;

"Bring it on."

The monster Ganon stood at least 4 times Links height and resembled a pig in facial features. With the body of a giant and two massive golden swords Ganon lunged forward at Link with speed that was surprising of the massive bulk the creature sported. But it wasn't nearly fast enough, in a blur Link was behind the monster driving both swords into its back and leaving them there.

With an angry stagger the beast turned around and stared at Link who stood in a casual battle stance eyeing the monster.

"You think these little toothpicks can harm me?" Ganon bellowed as he tore the swords from his back and crushed them in his hands.

Link just remained silent and put his hands to his side

With a massive roar Ganon swung one of his swords along the ground attempting to cleave Link at the mid-section, only to have Link casually side flip over it, as he landed Ganon's other sword came down in a vertical chop leaving every person observing in utter shock at what happened. As the blade was feet from Links head the young warrior spoke again;

"You've sealed your own fate."

Reaching up with both hands Link caught the descending blade and snapped it in two separate pieces leaving the great beast in astonishment. Then with untraceable speed Link pulled the holy blade from its respective sheath and severed the head from the monster with a single lunging blow.

Before the last of his life drained from his body Ganon muttered quietly, so only Link could hear him;

"The reckoning is coming hero; your arrival is merely the catalyst. See you soon…" and with that the monster's head slid from his body and before it could even hit the ground the whole beast was engulfed in dark flames and turned to dust.

As though it had been solid, and trapped within him the whole time, the Triforce of Power floated gently above the charred section of grass where the mighty evil king had once stood. Holding out his marked hand Link merely said;

"Come" and the divine relic disappeared into a ball of light and merged with Link, whose emblazoned hand now shone with the light of 2 of the pieces of the Triforce. Taking a second to adjust to the sudden power burst Link shuddered slightly, then sheathed his sword and turned to face the city.

The princess merely stood shocked, staring down at the field of blood, littered with thousands of corpses that had not two hours ago threatened to destroy all life within the city, and the single man who now stood in the middle of it all, scratch free. It wasn't natural thought the princess, Link was far more than human now, that much she was sure of.

The city erupted in applause, cheering and shouting for Link could be heard for miles throughout the kingdom but as Link entered the city the sound was hushed, silence overtook the city as a new sound was heard, a sudden murmur then the sound of thousands of citizens, soldiers, and holy men alike as the dropped to their knee and bowed to the hero of time in all his glory. Link paid no heed to this though as he promptly made his way back to the castle.

Upon entering the castle Link was escorted to the throne room where he was anxiously awaited by Zelda and her father. Once in front of the nobles Link dropped to a knee and bowed.

"Foolishness, Under no circumstances are you to bow to any mortal being, now please, rise master Link, Hero of time, savoir of Hyrule" the King barked, seemingly genuinely astonished that Link would bow to him.

"very well milord, I apologize" Link spoke humbly.

"How master Link? Please, what is this power you have unleashed… you destroyed the evil king's very essence with but a single swing of the holy blade! How is such a thing possible?" the king inquired

"Truthfully it wasn't very hard. His comprehension of his powers was vastly over estimated" Link replied, "But I suppose I do owe you an explanation milord. It all started a few years ago by your measure… Just after I left Hyrule I entered onto an island just north of here… the island was completely abandoned, the only sign that it had once been inhabited was the single temple on the island… but that temple… It was left for me. The temple was designed for use by the Hero of Time alone. Inside that temple I learnt to unlock the greatest power that the sword of evils bane held when wielded by my hands, I could manipulate time itself… but I was not prepared for the consequences of it. I traveled to the future… far into the future………………."

* * *

Like i said, sorry for the delay, I've had.. way to much on my plate, way way to much. but look at it this way, your one step closer to learning about Links newfound strength. woo r&r 


End file.
